Handkerchief
by Heartless Lotus
Summary: Alcor yang ingin melihat Yamato tersenyum dan tertawa seperti anak biasanya, memutuskan untuk membawanya keluar dari rumah Hotsuin dan mempertemukannya dengan anak kecil lain. Siapa sangka mereka bertemu dengan Hibiki. Pairing : ambigu YamatoxHibiki. Bisa diliat sebagai friendship atau BL, terserah yang baca LOL


**A/N** : Waiii- udah lama saya gak buat fanfic, jujur saja saya sibuk dan kena WB terparah yang pernah saya alami orz . Ini lagi nyoba nulis-nulis lagi, tapi semoga skill saya belum karatan karena gak dipake selama setengah tahun. Ok, ini fanfic pertama saya di fandom Megami Tensei.

**Summary** : Andai Alcor punya hobi nyulik anak kecil. Gak, ini bukan cerita Alcor jadi pedo-bear, bukan. Dan kalau Yamato sudah ketemu Hibiki sedari kecil dulu.

**Warnings** : Sedikit YamatoxHibiki, bisa diliat sebagai friendship (yang sedikit menyimpang LOL) atau soft BL, terserah anda sebagai fujoshi akut atau bukan, hahaha~ XD

**Disclaimer** : Devil Survivor 2 beserta karakter-karakternya bukan punya saya. Kalau punya saya, animenya udah saya jadiin BL dan gamenya udah saya jadiin yaoi visual novel LMAO.

Cukup basa-basinya, kita mulai saja~

* * *

**Handkerchief  
**

**YamatoxHibiki**

**Devil Survivor 2 fanfiction**

**by Heartless Lotus**

* * *

Seumur hidupnya yang panjang sebagai pasangan dari salah satu bintang di rasi Big Dipper dan juga sebagai salah satu dari Septentriones (meski dia sudah dipecat dengan tidak resmi karena rasa cintanya pada manusia), Alcor sudah menyaksikan kehidupan manusia dari zaman dimana ia memberikan api kepada mereka sampai sekarang dimana bangunan-bangunan tinggi milik manusia sudah mencapai awan.

Tapi kini, perhatiannya lebih terfokus pada seorang anak manusia yang lahir di keluarga yang mendapat berkah (atau kutukan, beberapa dari mereka mengatakan seperti itu) darinya; keluarga Hotsuin. Dari semua Hotsuin yang ia awasi dengan kedua mata perak yang dimiliki wujud manusianya, Yamato adalah seorang manusia yang paling unik dan bercahaya. Bercahaya dengan potensi tidak terhitung yang ia miliki dari pilihan yang bisa ia putuskan dengan keinginannya sendiri.

Membayangkan masa depan cerah yang dimiliki sahabat baru kecilnya itu, Alcor tidak bisa menahan senyuman bahagia.

...ngomong-ngomong, masih soal senyuman - Alcor tidak pernah melihat Yamato tersenyum. Bukan senyum mengejek atau sombong yang ingin Alcor lihat, ia ingin melihat senyuman yang bisa ia lihat di wajah berseri-seri anak-anak manusia lainnya. Senyuman adalah bukti kebahagiaan manusia, bila apa yang Alcor perhatikan selama ini dari manusia-manusia di dunia ini benar. Apa itu berarti, Yamato tidak bahagia?

Sedih memikirkan sahabatnya itu tidak bahagia, Alcor memutuskan untuk meneliti apa yang membuat anak manusia bahagia. Dari anak-anak yang berada di kerumunan manusia - yang Yamato jelaskan dengan sabar padanya adalah masyarakat - Alcor menemukan satu hal yang membuat anak manusia bahagia : bermain.

Dengan antusias, Alcor mengajak Yamato bermain. Tapi permainan yang selalu Yamato mainkan dengannya hanyalah catur. Yamato nampak tidak senang ia terus menerus kalah dari Alcor, tapi ia lebih marah lagi bila Alcor sengaja mengalah.

_"Kau kira aku puas dengan kemenangan kosong seperti ini?"_ itulah apa yang Yamato katakan padanya sambil melotot dengan matanya yang memiliki ketajaman yang bisa membuat orang dewasa saja kalah (tapi Alcor bukan manusia, jadi dia hanya tersenyum saja meski Yamato melotot padanya, yang sukses membuat sang anak berambut perak itu semakin jengkel).

Alcor kembali memutar otak. Apa Yamato tidak bahagia bermain dengannya? Ia bahagia bermain dengan Yamato. Ia kembali meneliti anak-anak manusia dari puncak bangunan tertinggi supaya manusia tidak menyadari kehadirannya. Senyum di wajahnya berubah menjadi ekspresi sedih saat ia tidak menemukan apa yang salah. Apa yang membuat anak-anak itu bahagia saat bermain?

Eh, tunggu...

Anak-anak.

...apa ini berarti, Yamato menginginkan teman sebaya dengannya? Memang, Alcor jauh lebih tua dibanding Yamato (atau manusia lain yang masih hidup di dunia ini), sehingga mungkin Yamato tidak merasa bebas bermain dengannya karena ia dianggap sama dengan orang-orang dewasa.

Hmm...

Di rumah Hotsuin yang luas itu, hanya Yamato seorang yang anak kecil (ada Miyako sih, tapi Miyako bilang ia dilarang bertemu kakaknya). Kalau begitu, apa ia bawa saja seorang anak kecil ke rumah Yamato? Ah, tapi di rumah Yamato banyak orang-orang yang selalu mengawasi Yamato; bermain di rumahnya tidak akan membuat Yamato merasa bebas.

Alcor tersenyum bahagia, yang membuat Botis yang menemaninya seharian ini merasa silau akan kepolosan yang diradiasikan dari Septentrione unik tersebut.

Ia sudah mengambil keputusan. Ia akan membawa Yamato keluar dari rumah Hotsuin yang dingin itu.

* * *

Yamato merasa cukup bangga karena di umurnya yang masih belia (dia baru menginjak usia 7 tahun kemarin), dia bisa mengatasi orang-orang dewasa pengecut, cerewet, dan tidak berotak yang terus menerus mengkhawatirkan dirinya di saat dirinya bisa melakukan semuanya dengan sempurna. Apalagi ia bisa menjinakkan makhluk aneh bin ajaib yang mengaku bernama Alcor dengan hanya menemaninya bermain catur (ia tidak kalah, ia hanya mengatur strategi untuk membuatnya menang telak suatu hari nanti) dan mengobrol hal-hal tidak penting. Ia juga cukup sabar untuk menghadapi tingkah-tingkah unik yang selalu dilakukan Alcor yang mencoba meniru manusia.

Tapi, kesabaran juga ada batasnya.

Dan batas itu sekarang sedang diuji dengan bagaimana Alcor tiba-tiba datang, mengucapkan selamat siang, melumpuhkan Cerberus sebelum Cerberus bahkan sempat menggeram, menggendongnya seperti boneka kaca yang rapuh, dan terbang keluar dari beranda rumahnya sambil membawanya.

"Alcor. Turunkan. Aku." Yamato menggeram sambil melipat tangannya, ia menolak untuk bertingkah seperti anak kecil dan berontak sia-sia di saat Alcor bisa saja menjatuhkan dia (ia yakin Septentrione di hadapannya itu cukup bodoh atau naif untuk butuh waktu beberapa detik sebelum mengingat bahwa manusia tidak bisa terbang) atau berteriak minta tolong di saat tidak ada yang bisa mendengarnya jauh di atas awan seperti ini.

Sialnya, Alcor mengira ia ketakutan dan mengelus kepalanya sambil tersenyum lembut, "Tenang saja, aku memegangmu dengan erat kok. Aku tidak akan menjatuhkanmu."

"Bukan itu. Kau mau menculikku kemana?"

"Menculik...?" tanya Alcor, jelas tidak tahu apa arti menculik.

Yamato nyaris menghela napas panjang, "Membawa seseorang secara paksa tanpa keinginan orang yang bersangkutan."

"Hmm..." Alcor berpikir. "Tapi aku hanya ingin membuatmu tersenyum."

Kerutan di dahi Yamato mendalam mendengar hal aneh itu, "Tersenyum...? Untuk apa mengurusi hal tidak berguna seperti itu?"

Alcor membalas ekspresi dingin Yamato dengan senyuman bahagia, "Bukannya manusia tersenyum saat mereka bahagia?"

Senyum Alcor tidak berefek pada Yamato yang hampir setiap hari melihatnya, "Aku akan cukup bahagia bila kau mengembalikanku sekarang."

"Eh? Tapi kau tidak tersenyum." Alcor terlihat bingung.

"Aku bahagia atau tidak, tidak akan mempengaruhi kemampuan belajarku. Kembalikan aku sekarang." Yamato mencoba menggunakan intonasi dan nada yang sama seperti biasanya ia memberi perintah orang-orang di rumahnya.

Sayangnya, itu tidak menggugurkan niat Alcor, "Aku ingin sahabatku bahagia, itu sesuatu yang lumrah bukan? Oh, itu dia taman yang kulihat kemarin."

"Al-!" teriak protes Yamato terpotong saat Alcor tiba-tiba turun dengan kecepatan tinggi menuju sebuah taman dimana anak-anak sebayanya sepertinya sering bermain. Yamato cukup kaget hingga ia nyaris menangkap leher Alcor karena khawatir si bodoh ini akan menjatuhkannya.

Kecepatan Alcor meluncur turun menurun secara perlahan hingga ia menjejakkan kakinya dengan selamat di tanah. Ia bingung kenapa Yamato melihatnya dengan pandangan kesal saat mereka baik-baik saja. Bohlam di kepala Alcor menyala terang saat ia menebak mungkin Yamato takut karena ia turun tiba-tiba, sehingga sang Septentrione itu mengelus punggung Yamato untuk menghiburnya. Ia tidak mempedulikan Yamato menampar tangannya karena kedua matanya fokus mencari anak-anak kecil yang biasanya bermain disini.

"Lho? Tidak ada. Padahal kemarin aku yakin melihat mereka disini..." tubuh Alcor melayang membawa Yamato yang masih protes mengitari taman. Ia merasakan hawa kehidupan manusia, jadi ia yakin ada seseorang disini. Pencariannya berhenti saat akhirnya ia menemukan seorang anak kecil berambut hitam pendek berantakan duduk sendirian di kotak pasir. Akhirnya, ada anak yang bisa menjadi sahabat Yamato! pikirnya antusias.

Alcor mengingat-ingat tata krama yang Yamato ajarkan padanya dan apa yang ia lihat dari kegiatan manusia tiap harinya, "Ng...ah! Selamat siang." anak yang dari tadi bermain pasir sendirian tersebut nampak kaget dan memutar badannya dengan cepat untuk melihat Alcor yang masih menggendong Yamato di pundaknya, "Kamu hanya sendirian? Kemana anak-anak lain yang biasa berada disini?"

Sang anak baru tersebut memandang Alcor dengan penuh kecurigaan dan tidak menjawab apa-apa. Pandangan curiganya berubah menjadi kebingungan saat ia melihat Yamato yang sibuk menarik rambut putih Alcor. Sepertinya, melihat seorang pria berbaju aneh membawa seorang anak berpakaian tradisional bukan pemandangan yang dilihatnya setiap hari.

"Turunkan aku, Alcor!" Yamato mendesis karena ia tidak bisa turun selama tangan Alcor menahannya tetap bertengger di pundak Alcor.

Alcor salah mengira keinginan Yamato untuk turun sebagai rasa antusiasnya terhadap teman barunya, "Oh? Kau tidak sabar untuk bermain, Yamato? Baiklah." dengan mudah, ia menurunkan Yamato ke tanah dan tersenyum, "Supaya kalian bebas, aku akan meninggalkan kalian berdua untuk bermain. Aku akan menjemputmu lagi saat matahari terbenam."

"Tung- ALCOR!" Yamato berteriak kesal saat ia melihat alien berwujud manusia itu terbang tanpa mempedulikan kalau ada orang lain selain mereka di tempat ini. Sang Hotsuin muda mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat saat ia menyadari Alcor baru saja meninggalkan di tempat asing seperti ini! Ia tidak menduga hal seperti ini akan terjadi, jadi ia tidak membawa uang ataupun kartu telepon (10 tahun yang lalu belum ada HP). Ia bisa menunggu orang-orang di rumahnya untuk menyadari hilangnya dia, tapi menunggu mereka menyadari dan mencarinya bisa lebih lama dibanding menunggu Alcor kembali. Matahari terbenam...masih ada sekitar 7 jam lagi hingga matahari terbenam.

"Ng..." suara yang menarik perhatiannya membuat sang calon kepala keluarga Hotsuin tersebut membalikkan badannya dan bertatapan mata dengan anak yang dari tadi nampak masih shock melihat kepergian Alcor, "Orang itu...terbang? Apa dia pahlawan bertopeng seperti yang ada di film-film?"

Yamato hampir tertawa sinis mendengarnya. Alcor menjadi pahlawan hanya akan membuat dunia ini hancur karena kepolosan dan kenaifannya, "Bukan."

Bola mata biru milik anak yang lebih tinggi darinya itu memandang sayu ke tanah, "Oh...iya juga. Pahlawan bertopeng itu...tidak ada."

Yamato memperhatikan anak di hadapannya tersebut. Tubuhnya sedikit lebih tinggi dari Yamato dan sepertinya ia lebih tua beberapa tahun darinya, "Apa yang anak kecil sepertimu lakukan di taman pada jam seperti ini? Bukannya ini masih jam anak sepertimu sekolah?"

Seolah tertangkap basah sedang mencuri kue, anak berambut hitam itu memalingkan wajahnya, "Kau sendiri...anak kecil."

"Aku tidak sekolah. Lagipula aku sudah mempelajari bahan pelajaran yang biasanya orang normal pelajari sampai SMA." Yamato melipat tangannya dan memandang rendah anak di depannya meski tubuhnya lebih pendek, "Kau bolos?"

Kaget, anak yang lebih tua itu mencoba membela diri, "A-aku mengikuti pelajaran sampai jam makan siang!" mata birunya menatap tanah dengan jari jemarinya memilin baju putih yang ia kenakan, "Daichi tidak masuk karena demam hari ini...kalau aku terus berada di sekolah sampai jam pulang sekolah, aku akan diserang oleh anak-anak yang lain."

"Jadi kau melarikan diri?" kerutan di dahi Yamato menjadi bukti bahwa ia tidak menyukai pengecut. Meski pengecut itu hanya berbeda beberapa tahun darinya.

Yamato memperhatikan selama anak yang kabur dari sekolah itu tidak menjawab apa-apa. Ia hanya memilin bajunya dengan lebih kuat tanda ia gugup atau kesal, Yamato tidak tahu. "Kau kabur karena anak yang biasanya melindungimu tidak ada. Kau bahkan tidak bisa membalas perkataan anak yang lebih muda darimu. Menyedihkan."

Postur tubuh anak tersebut menegang dan Yamato dapat melihat tangannya gemetar. "Apa kau tidak kesal? Kau tidak akan melawan saat orang-orang merendahkanmu?" pandangan dingin Yamato terasa menusuk, meski anak itu tidak secara langsung menatap mata Yamato, "Kau tahu kalau kau menunjukkan kalau kau lebih kuat dari mereka dan tidak bisa mereka injak-injak, mereka tidak akan mengganggumu bukan?"

Menit berlalu, tapi tidak ada jawaban apapun. Saat Yamato merasa dia sudah termasuk golongan orang-orang menyedihkan yang tidak bisa diubah lagi, ia dikagetkan dengan kata-kata lemah yang nyaris tidak bisa didengarnya.

"...orang tuaku..."

Yamato diam, membiarkannya mengumpulkan keberanian untuk mengucapkan apa yang ia inginkan.

"...mereka tidak senang, kalau aku terlibat dalam perkelahian seperti itu..." ia mengambil napas panjang sebelum membuka mulutnya kembali, "mereka selalu berkata, _"Hibiki-kun, jangan mempertaruhkan masa depanmu hanya karena pertingkaian kecil."_ atau _"Jangan membuat masalah yang mempermalukan keluarga kita."_ ...seperti itu. Kalau aku balas melawan, anak-anak itu akan melaporkan pada orang tuanya dan orang tua mereka kemudian akan datang ke sekolah dan membesar-besarkan masalah ini. Tapi, kalau aku diam saja dan membiarkan mereka melakukan apa yang mereka mau, dan tidak melapor pada guru atau orang tua... mereka tidak akan tahu."

Kedua anak tersebut diam sampai Yamato berkata, "Sebenarnya, kau bisa melawan?" Yamato melihat saat kepalanya terangkat dan menatapnya dengan kebingungan tersirat di mata birunya, "Kau mau melawan?"

"Ah..."

"Hanya dengan menahan diri seperti itu saja, tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah. Kau hanya akan terbiasa melarikan diri."

"Tapi..."

"Kalau kau kuat, sudah sepantasnya kau menggunakan kekuatan itu. Dengan tidak menggunakan kekuatan yang kamu miliki, kamu hanya akan seperti orang bodoh yang tidak menggunakan kakimu padahal kau bisa berjalan."

Tidak ada yang berbicara lagi setelah itu, tapi Yamato menyadari pandangan anak yang dari tadi ia ceramahi itu kepadanya berubah. Yang tadinya dipenuhi kecurigaan dan kebingungan sekarang tergantikan oleh...kekaguman?

Sebelum Yamato sempat menanyakan perubahan tersebut, suara-suara berisik mengganggu mereka, "Hei! Itu si kutu buku!"

Yamato melihat ke arah tiga anak yang sepertinya mengenal anak yang disebut kutu buku tersebut mendekati mereka.

"Kuze-kun, kau membolos ya?"

"Akan kami laporkan pada guru!"

"Hei, siapa si pendek itu?"

Yamato merasa terhina disebut pendek. Ia melotot pada ketiga anak tersebut, yang segera ciut nyalinya melihat tajamnya pandangan dingin sang Hotsuin. Mereka kemudian mengalihkan perhatian mereka pada anak yang dipanggil Kuze.

"Hei, Kuze-kun... Daichi tidak ada hari ini kan?"

"Kau tidak bisa kabur!"

"Kau tidak punya teman lain selain Daichi!"

Mata biru dari Kuze menatap Yamato, seolah meminta pertolongan. Tapi Yamato hanya diam dan menyaksikan. Ia diam bukan karena ia tidak mau melawan ketiga anak itu, tapi ia mau melihat, apa usahanya untuk mendorong anak yang ia sangka pengecut itu untuk melawan berhasil. Anak itu nampak menyadarinya, karena ia tidak melihat Yamato dengan pandangan seolah ia terkhianati. Ia memutar-mutar ulang apa yang Yamato katakan padanya.

"Oh? Kuze-kun tidak kabur hari ini?"

"Biasanya kau bersembunyi di belakang Daichi sambil menangis bukan?"

"Cengeng!"

Yamato yang dari tadi menonton, menyadari bahwa ada perlawanan. Anak yang dipanggil Kuze itu mengatupkan giginya dan mengepalkan tangannya.

"...sik."

"Hah?"

"Dia bilang apa tadi?"

Yamato tersenyum puas saat ia melihat anak itu menaikkan kepalanya dan menatap mereka semua dengan mata birunya yang dipenuhi keberanian, "Aku bilang, berisik!"

Ketiga anak yang menindas Kuze dari tadi terkejut melihat anak yang biasanya diam saja saat mereka hina tersebut melawan, "Apa? Kau mengajak berkelahi?"

Nada suaranya naik ketika ia meneriakkan kata-kata yang selama ini tersimpan di hatinya, "Aku sudah tidak mau lagi diam saja! Kalian tidak akan bisa menindasku lagi!"

Salah satu dari ketiga anak itu mendorongnya, tapi ia tidak gentar. Sebelum ia dikeroyok, Yamato memutuskan untuk turun tangan, "Menyedihkan. Setelah tahu dia akhirnya melawan, kalian merasa tidak berani menghadapinya satu lawan satu? Makhluk lemah memang hanya bisa mengandalkan jumlah."

"Kau teman Kuze-kun? Kau mau membantunya, hah?"

"Tidak. Aku tidak punya teman." Yamato tersenyum sinis, "Sekarang, kalian bahkan tidak bisa membalas perkataan orang yang lebih muda dari kalian. Menyedihkan. Kalian menindas dia meski tahu kalian bisa mendapat masalah, tapi kalian hanya lari ke orang tua kalian tanpa mempertanggung jawabkan apa yang sudah kalian perbuat. Yang pantas disebut cengeng dan pengecut itu kalian."

"Berisik!" ketiga anak itu segera menyerangnya.

Yamato dengan santai menghadapi mereka, "Hmph."

.

.

.

Kuze Hibiki tidak pernah mempunyai teman selain Daichi. Karena itu, saat anak yang lebih pendek tiba-tiba muncul di hadapannya dan mengomelinya, Hibiki merasa sedikit tersinggung. Tapi apa mau dikata, apa yang anak itu katakan benar semua.

Anak itu berbeda dengan Daichi. Anak itu terlihat sangat dewasa dan menggunakan bahasa yang agak sulit ia pahami. Selain itu, dia juga tidak melindunginya saat ia akan ditindas. Namun, pandangan matanya seolah mengatakan, apa Hibiki akan diam saja dan membuktikan kalau dia benar-benar seorang pengecut?

Merasa ingin membela dirinya, Hibiki kemudian melawan; sesuatu yang tidak pernah ia bayangkan akan ia lakukan.

Yang mengejutkannya lagi, adalah bagaimana anak pendek itu bisa mengalahkan ketiga orang yang bertubuh lebih besar darinya dengan mudah seolah membalikkan telapak tangan. Oh, Hibiki juga membantu, tapi ia rasa tanpa bantuannya juga anak itu akan menang.

Hibiki kagum bagaimana anak berambut perak itu bisa membuat ketiga anak itu takluk padanya dan berjanji tidak akan melaporkan apa yang terjadi pada orang tua mereka dan menindasnya lagi. Ia terlihat terbiasa memerintah dan mengintimidasi orang lain.

Di saat ketiga anak itu lari pulang sambil menangis, Hibiki menyadari luka lecet di tangan kiri anak tersebut, "Kau terluka."

"Biarkan saja. Hanya lecet." Yamato melihat lukanya dengan tidak tertarik.

Hibiki protes, "Jangan! Nanti ada kuman masuk!" ia mengikuti kata-kata gurunya.

"Aku tidak mudah sa-" kata-kata Yamato terpotong saat Hibiki memegang tangannya yang tidak terluka dan menariknya, "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Hibiki menunjuk keran air di tengah taman, "Setidaknya, bersihkan dulu lukamu. Ayo." Hibiki berjalan dengan menarik Yamato, tapi yang tidak ia sangka, Yamato akan terpeleset dan jatuh.

"Eh?" Hibiki segera mendekati Yamato yang terjerembab di tanah, "Kenapa kau bisa jatuh? Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Yamato tidak berkata apa-apa selain menutup mata. Ia menarik napas dan mengeluarkannya, seolah sedang menahan sesuatu. Penasaran, Hibiki melihat kaki Yamato, dan ia bisa melihat luka di daerah ibu jari kaki dan jari telunjuk kaki kanannya. Mata Hibiki melebar karena kaget melihat lukanya berdarah. "Kau terluka! Sejak kapan?"

Yamato menghela napas saat ia melihat luka di kakinya, "Sulit bergerak bebas mengenakan sendal kayu seperti ini."

Hibiki teringat pada saat festival, Daichi juga melukai kakinya seperti ini saat memakai sendal kayu karena ia berlari-lari, "Kau bisa berjalan?"

"Kau tidak usah membesar-besarkan, luka seperti ini-" Yamato berusaha berdiri, tapi rasa sakit di kakinya membuatnya tidak bisa melangkah. "Berikan aku sedikit waktu."

Kebingungan, anak yang lebih tua itu teringat ayah Daichi menggendong anaknya pulang saat Daichi terluka seperti ini. Ia kemudian melihat Yamato, "Ng...aku tidak tahu bisa atau tidak... aku coba saja ya?"

"Coba a-" Yamato mengutuk kesialannya hari ini. Pertama ia digendong Alcor, sekarang ia digendong anak yang baru ia temui? "Turunkan aku."

Hibiki nampak kesulitan mengatur keseimbangan dengan Yamato di punggungnya, tapi ia melangkahkan kakinya dengan sempoyongan menuju keran air, "Ups... bisa. Sepertinya... bisa. Untung kau ringan, lebih ringan dari Daichi setidaknya."

Yamato terpaksa berpegangan pada Hibiki karena dibanding Alcor, kemungkinan dia untuk jatuh dari anak ini lebih besar, "Kau sadar kalau kita berdua jatuh, kita bisa terluka lebih parah bukan?"

"Tenang saja, aku... pasti bisa!" Hibiki tersenyum untuk pertama kalinya pada Yamato, yang membuat Yamato sedikit kaget, "Sedikit lagi..."

Beberapa langkah yang dipenuhi ketegangan karena takut akan jatuh, akhirnya keduanya tiba di dekat keran air. Hibiki menurunkan Yamato di dekat keran air dan menarik kakinya pelan-pelan, memposisikannya di bawah keran. Hibiki memutar kerannya dan air dingin segera menghujani kaki Yamato. Yamato mendesis pelan karena perih lukanya. Hibiki mengeluarkan sapu tangan bermotif kelinci-kelinci dari sakunya dan membasahinya dengan air. Dengan sapu tangan yang basah itu, ia membersihkan luka di tangan Yamato.

"...kau biasa melakukan ini?" Yamato bertanya.

"Ayah dan ibuku sibuk, jadi aku biasa mengurus lukaku sendiri." Hibiki mengeluarkan plester untuk luka dari sakunya dan menempelkannya ke luka di tangan Yamato. Ia mengambil beberapa lagi dan setelah memastikan luka di kaki Yamato bersih, ia menempelkannya di lukanya. Yamato nampak masih kesulitan berjalan karena lukanya bergesekan dengan tali sendalnya, maka Hibiki membalutkan sapu tangannya di kaki Yamato untuk menjadi pengganjal.

"Masih sakit?"

"...tidak." Yamato mencoba untuk berjalan. Meski agak sulit, tapi tidak sesakit sebelumnya, "Alcor nanti akan menyembuhkannya." itu kewajibannya. Lagipula bila bukan karena keinginan aneh Septentrione itu, ia tidak akan mengalami hal ini.

"Ng..." Hibiki nampak malu sebelum akhirnya ia tersenyum pada Yamato, "Kau mau main?"

"Main?" Yamato menatap Hibiki, sedikit tidak percaya anak itu akan mengajaknya main.

Hibiki mengangguk, "Kita main pelan-pelan saja, karena kakimu sedang sakit. Mau main jungkat-jungkit? Petak umpet? Ah, kalau kita main di pasir nanti takutnya pasir masuk ke lukamu."

"...itu permainan anak kecil."

"Kita kan anak kecil?"

Yamato menarik napas panjang dan menghembuskannya, "...terserah." lagipula anak ini sudah merawat lukanya. Dan tidak ada lagi yang bisa ia lakukan selama menunggu Alcor. Tidak ada buku untuk ia baca ataupun catur untuk ia mainkan. Tidak ada Cerberus ataupun alat-alat untuk memanggil Demon.

Hibiki nampak bahagia, "Kalau ada bola, kita bisa main dodge ball atau basket!" ia baru tersadar, "Oh iya, kita belum berkenalan. Namaku Kuze Hibiki, namamu?"

"...Hotsuin Yamato."

.

.

.

"Sudah...puas...?" Yamato bertanya setelah Hibiki dan ia akhirnya berhenti bermain untuk beristirahat.

Hibiki tertawa melihat Yamato kelelahan, "Yamato gampang capek!"

"Itu normal. Kita sudah main selama berjam-jam." Yamato memberi alasan.

Keduanya berbaring di rerumputan taman, tidak mempedulikan bila baju mereka kotor. Keduanya beristirahat sambil menyaksikan langit sore dan matahari yang perlahan terbenam.

"Sebentar lagi, kau akan pulang ya?" Hibiki bertanya. Yamato bisa mendengar kesedihan di pertanyaan itu.

Yamato mengangguk, "Seharusnya sebentar lagi Alcor menjemputku." kalau tidak, ia tidak akan bermain catur lagi dengannya tidak peduli bagaimana pria berambut putih itu merajuk dan memohon.

Hibiki memutar tubuhnya supaya ia berbaring dengan perutnya dan bisa melihat wajah Yamato. "Apa kau akan datang lagi besok?"

"...tidak mungkin. Untuk datang kesini hari ini saja, aku sudah melewatkan banyak hal yang harus kupelajari."

"Hmm..." Hibiki cemberut dan meletakkan dagunya ke tangannya.

Yamato menghela napas, "Kalau kau sebegitu inginnya bermain lagi, mungkin suatu saat nanti... aku akan datang lagi."

"Janji?" Mata Hibiki dipenuhi harapan mendengar kata-kata Yamato.

Yamato melipat tangannya, "Aku tidak janji... tapi akan aku usahakan. Aku sibuk."

"Sibuk apa?" Hibiki bertanya, penasaran.

"Merencanakan pembuatan dunia baru."

Hibiki hanya bisa memandang Yamato, jelas bingung, "Dunia...baru?"

Yamato bangkit duduk, "Dunia dimana orang-orang yang bertalenta dan mau berusaha bisa menonjol tanpa tekanan dari orang-orang lemah dan pemalas." melihat Hibiki yang masih bingung, Yamato menjelaskannya dengan lebih mudah, "Kau pintar bukan?"

Hibiki mengangguk, "Selalu juara. Tapi karena itu, mereka menindasku. Mereka menyuruhku mengerjakan PR mereka, memberi mereka jawaban saat ulangan..."

"Seperti itulah." Yamato menatap tangannya, "Aku ingin membuat dunia dimana orang-orang seperti itu tidak bisa menindas kita, dan kita sebagai yang lebih hebatlah yang hidup lebih makmur. Hanya orang-orang bertalenta dan mau berusaha saja yang bisa memimpin."

Hibiki berusaha mencerna apa yang Yamato katakan, "Hmm... maksudnya, aku tidak perlu ditindas lagi?"

Yamato tersenyum, "Bahkan lebih dari itu. Kau bisa hidup lebih baik daripada mereka."

Hibiki terdiam untuk berpikir selama beberapa menit, sebelum senyuman mekar di wajahnya, "Aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya, tapi dunia yang Yamato inginkan terdengar seperti dunia yang luar biasa."

"Tentu saja." Yamato sepertinya puas, "Hanya yang kuat seperti kita yang bisa hidup bahagia di dunia itu."

Hibiki tertawa, "Tapi, Yamato kan mudah capek?"

Yamato melotot pada anak yang lebih tua darinya itu, "Tidak ada hubungannya dengan itu."

"Kau juga pendek." Hibiki terus menjahilinya, "aku saja bisa menggendongmu."

Kerutan di dahi Yamato bertambah, "...lihat saja, kalau aku sudah dewasa nanti, aku akan lebih tinggi darimu dan saat itu aku yang akan menggendongmu."

"Kalau kau tetap pendek seperti sekarang sih, kita berdua akan jatuh." Hibiki tertawa membayangkan dirinya dan Yamato di saat dewasa nanti jatuh berdua karena berusaha menggendong satu sama lain.

Yamato melotot dengan tajam pada Hibiki... sebelum akhirnya ia pun ikut tertawa.

Tawa keduanya terdengar di taman yang sepi tersebut. Keduanya terus menerus mengejek dan mentertawakan yang lain, tapi tanpa saling menyakiti perasaan satu sama lain. Pada saat itu, keduanya terlihat seperti apa yang mereka seharusnya : dua anak manusia yang memiliki masa depan yang terbentang luas di hadapan mereka.

.

.

.

Alcor muncul tiba-tiba saat keduanya sudah tertidur karena kelelahan, "Sudah puas mainnya? Matahari sudah hampir terbenam, ayo pulang Yamato."

Hibiki menggosok mata dengan lengannya, menguap kecil, "Uh... aku ngantuk." ia melihat ke bahunya, dimana Yamato menyandarkan kepalanya dan masih tertidur, "Yamato, orang yang menjemputmu sudah datang."

"Hush, biarkan saja." Alcor dengan lembut dan perlahan menggendong Yamato dengan lengannya, "Aku akan mengantarmu pulang. Dimana rumahmu?"

Hibiki memandang dengan tidak percaya dan kagum saat mereka bertiga melayang di angkasa, "Ah! Apartemen yang itu, itu rumahku!" Alcor melayang menuju tempat yang ditunjuk Hibiki, hati-hati untuk tidak membangunkan Yamato.

Ketika tiba di depan apartemennya, Alcor menurunkan Hibiki dan mengelus kepalanya, "Terima kasih sudah menemani Yamato bermain." mata Alcor memperhatikan Hibiki dengan seksama sebelum tersenyum bahagia, "Kau pun, semenjak bertemu Yamato, mulai bersinar dengan terang. Siapa tahu, suatu saat nanti kau bisa menyamai Yamato?"

Hibiki yang sudah mengantuk dan kelelahan tidak mendengar kata-kata Alcor, "Tolong titip pesan pada Yamato, bilang padanya, _"Terima kasih sudah bermain denganku, semoga suatu saat nanti kita bertemu lagi."_ "

"Pasti aku sampaikan. Sampai bertemu lagi, Shining One yang lain." Alcor perlahan melayang di udara dan pergi melesat menuju rumah Yamato, dengan Hibiki melambaikan tangannya pada mereka hingga ia tidak bisa melihat keduanya lagi.

.

.

.

Setelah menyembuhkan luka Yamato dan memastikan ia mandi dan berganti baju sebelum tidur, Alcor menidurkan Yamato yang sudah setengah tidur di kasurnya.

Alcor tersenyum, "Mimpi indah, Yamato. Hari ini kau bersenang-senang, bukan?" mata Alcor yang tetap bisa melihat dengan baik dalam kegelapan menyadari Yamato memegang sesuatu dengan erat dalam tidurnya, yang membuatnya bahagia, "Itu milik Hibiki-kun, ya? Bila nanti kau bertemu lagi dengannya, jangan lupa kembalikan ya?"

Alcor mengelus rambut Yamato dengan lembut. Di saat Cerberus memasuki kamar tuannya, Alcor sudah menghilang.

* * *

**A/N** : Oooh! Dekitta! Selesai~! OwO/ #plak

Ehem, disini Hibiki mendukung impian Yamato karena dia gak begitu ngerti dan Yamato belum sebegitu pesimis sama manusia, jadi dunia yang mereka bayangkan belum se-extreme yang adult!Yamato impikan, gitu- #apanya

Di chapter depan saya bermaksud mau ngebuat raburabu scene- #waitbukanfriendshipdonggenrenya antara Yamato dan Hibiki pas mereka dah besar. See you next time and...have a nice wheeee- #ditendangsamaticokarenaambilquoteorang


End file.
